


Night Vale Drabbles

by PanGlory



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Disabled!Cecil, F/F, Gen, I do tumblr prompts sometimes, M/M, POCecil, Prosthetic Leg!Cecil, This is what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGlory/pseuds/PanGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do some prompts on tumblr sometimes, so this will be a bunch of varied Night Vale ships doing things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Earl Harlan/Cecil "I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere." Cecil/Earl Harlan :0
> 
> Cecil HC: http://bisexualbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/86156705255/cecil-for-poc-night-vale-week-he-and-carlos-are  
> Earl Harlan HC: http://whimsicalcircles.tumblr.com/post/89813243369/me-too-im-really-emotional-about-cecil-and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl Harlan/Cecil "I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere." Cecil/Earl Harlan :0

'I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere,” Cecil said clutching onto Earl's sleeve. Earl was silent, unmoving, and Cecil couldn't be sure that he was even breathing.

They had gotten separated from their troop, somehow. Despite having followed the Scoutmaster’s directions exactly, they had ended up in the Sandwastes instead of in the White Sand Ice Cream Shop. After wandering for miles through the heat of the day and the thick of the night, they found themselves no closer back to Night Vale. Earl had snatched Cecil’s hand at one point and whispered, “Don’t leave me.” And Cecil didn’t, and wouldn’t, even if Earl never moved again because he was his  _friend_.

“‘I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

"I’m not going anywhere."

"I’m not going anywhere."

_I’m not going anywhere._

Cecil blinked, realizing he hadn’t said that last line aloud. His voice, it—! It was gone! His most precious commodity, vanished! Oh, first we lost his friend, now his voice…

His legs, they wouldn’t move, rigid and stuck to the ground, shifting sand pooling around his ankles. He was still facing Earl, one hand gripped in his and the other still clawing now at his uniform, but his mouth wouldn’t open and his legs were stuck and Earl was still, still as a statue and his eyes were empty, like the cloak of a hooded figure.

What could he do? He couldn’t move, his flesh leg and prosthetic leg stuck to the sand and were his fingers now also turning into sand? 

_I want to go. Let me GO!_

He blinked, thinking it may be the last time he could ever control his body, and opened his eyes to see the Ice Cream Shop.

And Earl, he was smiling, still standing in front of Cecil. He drew him in to an embrace, and Cecil started in surprise now that his nerve endings were working again.

"You saved us, Cecil! And look—"

Cecil glanced at their sashes, only to see a new badge addition.

 The  _Hopeless Wandering Scout Badge_!

"Oh," Cecil said. "How neat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos/Cecil "Cecilos, "You don't have to stay."
> 
> Cecil HC: http://bisexualbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/86156705255/cecil-for-poc-night-vale-week-he-and-carlos-are  
> Carlos HC: http://kurzz.tumblr.com/post/81456282109/carlos-get-your-claritin-tm

"You don’t have to stay." Carlos wheezed. He lay in Cecil’s arms, struggling to take a breath. The red liquid was staining his starched lab coat and covering Cecil’s furry work out pants. 

"Carlos, I will always stay by your side. For eternity." Cecil’s voice was dark, low, and ethereal as he gazed into Carlos’ eyes.

"No, Cecil, you should really go. I’m already done for."

"Never say that again! I will  _stay_  by your side and  _nothing_  can stop me!”

"Cecil, if you stay here, they’re just going to get you too."  Carlos’ hands were drenched with crimson.

"I don’t care, Carlos. I don’t care if it means I leave you behind."

"You should have taken his advice." Came a voice, cutting through the air.

Then the red paintballs hit Cecil square in the back, splattering the red paint all over his furry work out pants and his casual spiderweb t-shirt.

"HAHA! GOT YOU, CECIL!" Dana sprung up from her spot behind a dead bush, paintball gun in hand. "We win!"

Carlos sighed, rolling out of Cecil’s arms onto the floor. “See sweetie, I told you.” Cecil only took Carlos and hugged him to his chest in reply. ” I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU CARLOS.” “I know, I know, you’ll stay by my side for eternity. That’s a little creepy, but still cute.” “Sorry. I love you, Carlos.” 

Carlos gave him a quick peck on the lips, and smeared some red paint on Cecil’s nose. “Love you too.”

"Hey!" Tamika interjected. "This was a field excercise against resurgent Strex employee attacks. Thanks to your love for each other you have both  _failed_.” She slung her Paintball gun over her shoulder, still brimming with red paintballs. “We’re going to have to do this all over again, you realize.”

Cecil smiled, intertwining his fingers with Carlos’, and kissed him on the forehead. “Mhm.”

Dana sighed. “Don’t make me get jealous of all your smooches when I can’t have any. Come to think of it, I’m going to see how Maureen’s doing…over there…in private…”

"…Alright, break and then regroup at 10." Tamika said exasperatedly. "I can’t get any work done with you lovesick adults."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil x Carlos: "Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”
> 
> Cecil HC: http://bisexualbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/86156705255/cecil-for-poc-night-vale-week-he-and-carlos-are  
> Carlos HC: http://kurzz.tumblr.com/post/81456282109/carlos-get-your-claritin-tm

"Cecil, Cecil please get over here." Carlos crowed from the other room. Currently, Cecil was draped over couch, fanning himself with an old Strex pamphlet that somehow, inexplicably, had transformed into a health class’ "Identifying Syphilis" Spanish translated packet. Still worked as a fan, though.

"Yesssss…?" 

"Hey, have you seen the…? Oh."

"What’s wrong, honey?"

"Well, it appears to have grown small cacti since I looked away from it. And now it’s-oh."

Cecil lifted his head to peer at the doorway. He could see Carlos’s back. “What is it.”

"Scientifically speaking, it seems to be an inorganic object capable of sprouting wing-shaped cacti, and it is making humming noises."

He groaned and lifted himself off the couch, adjusting his prosthetic leg when he stood up. He walked up behind Carlos, only to see him staring, befuddled at their new coffee maker.

"Carlos, this is what I went to Home Goods for yesterday. Look."

Pulling out a needle from the cacti, and placing an old mug underneath it, some blonde roast coffee began to trickle down into the cup. When it was full, he handed it to a dumbfounded scientist.

"Coffee?"


End file.
